Consumers frequently wish to display pictures on the walls of their homes, offices, workshops, classrooms, and other surrounding structures. These pictures frequently include scenes that are relevant to one or more hobbies, occupations, or interests of the consumer. Because the consumer's interests change with time, the consumer may wish to modify the manner in which the picture is displayed. Moreover, the user may wish to personalize the picture displayed in the picture display apparatus particularly if the picture was not taken (in the case of a photograph), drawn, painted, or otherwise created by the user. A particular type of picture that the user may wish to personalize is a cross-stitched picture to which the user may have devoted considerable time, effort, and attention.
One manner of personalizing a picture includes displaying the picture near a shelf on which the consumer places souvenirs, mementos, and keepsakes related to the picture in the frame. Typical examples of these mementos include baseballs placed under the picture of a favorite player and trophies placed under a photograph of an award ceremony. However, these mementos can become separated from the picture display apparatus or otherwise become lost. Additionally, the mementos can be fragile and subject to damage if they become dislodged from the shelf and fall to the floor. Further, the user may wish to move the picture. But the new location may be without a nearby shelf on which to display the mementos. In this case, the user will need to hang a shelf at the new location to continue displaying the mementos with the picture.
Thus a need exists for improved methods and apparatus for displaying pictures.